Attack of the Songfics
by AidenKelly
Summary: I make no promises on how good they are. All I know is that I wanted to write them. 1. Kiss the Girl. Shameless Reylo
1. Chapter 1

Anyone who knows me knows that songfics are my weakness. I have at least two more lined up so forgive me for my crime against fanfiction. This story was inspired by the YouTube video Kiss the Girl by Mercedes Gummi Bear Compton. I highly recommend watching it.

* * *

 _There you see her. S_ _itting there across the way_

The "girl" as Hux had described her was strapped to the table directly in front of him. He hadn't wanted to restrain her but the way she had acted towards him on Takodana showed him she was the type to shoot first and ask questions later. In retrospect, maybe going after her with his lightsabers lit wasn't the best idea.

 _She don't got a lot t_ _o say_

 _But there's something about her_

Her determination to keep silent about the droid almost made him smile. As did her reaction to him removing his mask. He wasn't vain by any means, but, damn, it did wonders for his ego to know she found him attractive. Deciding to test his luck, he gently pushed his way into her mind. Underneath the pink glow of arousal, he found her connection with the force. Radiant and white hot. She was powerful. On impulse, he spoke to her through their shared connection. **Join me.** The look she gave him was answer enough.

 _And you don't know why_  
 _But you're dying to try_  
 _You wanna kiss girl_

Lightsabers flashed in the darkness. He locked blades with her. When would she realize that they weren't enemies. "You need a Teacher!" He yelled to be heard above the crackling of their sabers. "I could show you the ways of the Force!" He wouldn't realize until later that he hadn't said 'the dark side of the Force'. "The Force?!" He heard her whisper. Her eyes fluttered closed and a look of serenity came over her. If he hadn't been so distracted by her beauty, he would have felt the gathering of Darkness around her. His hands shook with the effort of holding her back. If he let go of her, she would surely kill him.

 _Yes, you want her_  
 _Look at her, you know you do_  
 _It's possible she wants you too_  
 _There's one way to ask her_

He gave her credit, she got in a few good hits, bit it wasn't until she caught him across the face that Rey realized what she was doing. She stumbled back a few steps, seeing the pain in his eyes. It was then she first felt compassion for him. Her enemy. Conflicted, she turned and ran.

 _It don't take a word, not a single word G_ _o on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl_

He tried to meditate in his private chambers. For some reason, the girl kept intruding on his thoughts. Her inner strength, at odds with her petite body, her eyes, both innocent and old, her soft, shell pink lips... He tore his helmet off and threw it across the room angrily. He wanted to kiss her. Damn his dark soul. He wanted her.

 _Sha la la la la la_  
 _My oh my_  
 _Looks like the boy's too shy_  
 _Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

Rey sighed. She had been pretty good at keeping herself busy, so she wouldn't have to think. Yet at night when she was supposed to be sleeping, thoughts of him kept sneaking in. Long dark hair, liquid brown eyes, both cold and warm. Rey tried to stop her thoughts there, but other ones kept following. Perfectly shaped lips. She buried her head in her hands. He was her enemy but she couldn't deny she was attracted to him. It was going to be a long, confusing night.

 _Sha la la la la la_  
 _Ain't that sad_  
 _It's such a shame, too bad_

 _You're gonna miss the girl_  
 _Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl_

Rey sighed, feeling his presence at her back. **Iv been sighing alot lately.** She absently thought. "I would really rather not do this right now." "Yeah me to." She turned to him and her protests died in her throat. He had obviously been getting ready for bed. He was wearing sleep pants and was shirtless. She tried to ignore the sight and failed miserably. "Can you put on a cowl or something?" She snapped. He smirked at her. "Why? See something you like?" She felt her cheeks heat. Hell yeah she did.

 _Now's your moment_  
 _Floating in a blue lagoon_  
 _Boy, you better do it soon_  
 _The time will be better_

 _She don't say a word_  
 _And she won't say a word_  
 _Until you kiss that girl, kiss the girl_

"Iv never felt so alone." He looked into her eyes, at the heartbreak shimmering beneath the surface. "Your not alone." He told her impulsively. Rey met his eyes. "Neither are you." "It isn't too late." She whispered reaching out to him. He looked to her outstretched hand. Did he dare touch her again? Wasn't she afraid of him? Afraid to stain herself with his darkness? A million such questions raced through his mind as he stripped off his glove. He didn't want anything between them. Not even a scrap of leather.

 _Sha la la la la la_  
 _My oh my_  
 _Looks like the boy's too shy_  
 _Ain't gonna kiss the girl_  
 _Sha la la la la la_

Their fingertips brushed, an electric mix of their Force signatures. He was gripped by the sudden urge to grab her wrist and drag her onto his lap for a kiss. So see if her lips were as sweet as they looked. Rey had the same idea. **But he's your enemy.** she told herself. Was he really? How many chances had he had to kill her. She hesitated. Yet he never did. If anything, he had shown her nothing but gentleness.

 _Ain't that sad_  
 _It's such a shame, too bad_  
 _You're gonna miss the girl_

Ben saw the doubt in her eyes. Of course she doubted him. She was the light. Pure and untouched. He was everything she wasn't. Everything in him said to break the connection, to not taint her with his darkness, but he couldn't. She was a balm to his soul. Against everything he had been taught, he leaned in towards her.

 _Sha la la la la la_  
 _Don't be scared_  
 _You better be prepared_  
 _Go on and kiss the girl_

Rey's heart pounded against her ribs. He was really going to do it. Her mind swirled with confusion. What if it happened and he found her lacking? Was she really willing to kiss him with the possibility of losing herself? Did she even want it? Despite all of this, she found herself leaning into him.

 _Sha la la la la la_  
 _Don't stop now_  
 _Don't try to hide it_

 _How you wanna kiss the girl_  
 _Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl_

His free hand caressed her cheek. "Don't be afraid. I feel it too. The doubt. Ignore it, let's just do what we feel for once." It was just a brush of lips, but the result was explosive. Their respective Force signatures combined into a single supernova of grey light, surprising them both. Rey jerked away. "What was that?"

 _Oh, kiss the girl, kiss the girl_  
 _La la la la, la la la la_  
 _Go on and kiss the girl_  
 _La la la la, la la la la_  
 _Go on and kiss the girl_

Ben grinned. "I think that was the Force telling us we're stronger together." She blushed. "That was amazing. Iv never felt anything like that." He actually laughed. "That's quite the compliment. Do you want to try it again?" She blushed harder. "Do you really want to?" "Try to stop me."

 _Sha la la la la la_  
 _My oh my_  
 _Looks like the boy's too shy_  
 _Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

Luke flung the door open. "Rey! No!" Kylo snatched his hand away, severing their connection.

 _Sha la la la la la_  
 _Ain't that sad_  
 _It's such a shame_  
 _Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

She met his eyes through the glass of the pod. They were flat and expressionless. She felt a small part of her heart die. Rey fidgeted during the elevator ride. She had to break the silence. "I'm sorry." He looked at her quizzically. "Why?" She shrugged. "I don't know. Everything I guess." He turned her so he could look into her eyes. "We did nothing wrong. We were finally doing what we wanted. Not what Luke wanted, not what Snoke wanted. Just us. You saw the light the same as I. Grey. Neither light nor dark." He stared at her intently. "The force blesses our union." She looked away slightly. "You say that like its easy." Sighing he turned he back towards the door. "It is. No matter what, Rey, just trust me for the next ten minutes." She squared her shoulders. "I do. Not just for ten minutes. Always."

 _La la la la, La la la la_  
 _Go on and kiss the girl_  
 _Go on and kiss that girl!_

Rey looked up at him. "Unknown what I must do." His tone was flat and toneless. She felt her trust in him waver. "Ben..." it came out in a whisper. Smokes laughter followed it. "You think you can turn him you pathetic child? I cannot be betrayed. I cannot be beaten. I see his mind, his every intent! Yes! I see him turning the lightsaber to strike true." Kylo twisted his lightsabers in his hand, pointing it towards her towards her. "And now, foolish child, he ignites it and kills his true enemy!" **Ben I trust you.** Unseen by everyone, Ben twitched his fingers. Rey's lightsaber ignited straight through Snoke. "Don't mess with my Queen!" He snarled, making a fist, bringing the saber straight to Rey's outstretched hand.

 _La la la la, La la la la_  
 _Go on and kiss the girl_  
 _Go on and kiss the girl_

They fought together. Sometimes back to back, sometimes separated, but never once losing their connection to each other. Ben started out purely on the defensive, feeling her compassion for them. That was probably why he was losing badly. Rey, however, could feel the rage boiling over. She was savage in her defense of her King. **Rey! Drop your saber!** Her eyes looked away from the guard trying to decapitate her into Ben's eyes. **Trust me!** She closed her eyes and felt his knowledge flood into her. She flawlessly executed her adversary Turning towards Ben, she saw him trying to defend himself with his bare hands. "Ben!" She smoothly deactivated her saber and threw it to him. He ignited it, burning a hole into the guards head.

 _Kiss the girl_  
 _Kiss the girl_  
 _Go on and_

They met in the middle. "What do we do now?" "I don't know about you, but I'm doing something I should have done along time ago." His lips crashed into hers, the black King and the white Queen. A silvery grey light engulfed them. Together. Forever.

 _kiss the girl!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Was originally going to put this on hiatus as my forum leader dosnt like her forumites writing songfics but I think I came up with an excellent solution...let me** **know if it is an excellent solution.**

* * *

Kylo Ren weighed his lightsaber in his hands as he headed back to his ship. True, San Tekka had died by his hand, but what could he do? He found some solace in knowing that Tekka would have died anyway. Even if he had turned over the map piece. No one could out hustle him.

* * *

Han Solo shook his head at Rey. For the past half hour he had been trying to convince her to stay away from Ren. "Sweetheart, Ben strayed from the path of the Jedi. Leave him alone, study with Luke, live your life. Stay away from him. Your a good girl. Don't let him drag you down too." She lowered her head and nodded.

Closing her eyes, she reached him through their shared bond. "Why did you try to kill Luke?" She asked bluntly. Ren's smile died. "They came after me first." He snapped. Grabbing her hand, he filled her mind with images. Luke standing over him, friends who once laughed with him wildly swinging their sabers in an attempt to murder him. Someone setting fire to the store room he had hidden in. Ben snatched his hand away cutting her off from his mind. "Rey, I never wanted to hurt you." He whispered in her ear. Her final thought before giving in to him for the first time was "this is the stupidest thing I've ever done."

* * *

Leia watched as Rey eagerly entered the Force bond. She was the only one who knew about her connection with Ben. As much as she loved her son, she knew the only thing that could come from it was heartbreak. The General hung her head and walked away sadly.

Pale skin and tan, moans, cries, and whispers. Kylo reclined in his bed while Rey dressed. "When are you going to give up that farce that calls it's self the Resistance?"

She ran a brush through her hair while thinking. She had no idea why she was so attracted to him honestly. Besides the obvious anyway. "Ben, the sex is great, but that's all it is. I have no idea why we have this bond, but for me that's all it is. Just physical. That's it!" She vanished curtly.

He smiled at the empty room. "Liar."

Rey was feeling guilty as she came back to a room that contained a crying woman. Leia silently pulled her into her arms. "I'm worried that one day you won't come back to us." She whispered.

Rey pulled herself away. "I always will. I promise." She kissed Leia's cheek. "I'm not giving up on him. Ever."

* * *

Rey stared him down through the swirling snow. "Your a monster!" She spat. "Why? Why kill Han? Your father?"

"Snoke said I had to."

"That's all it takes? Just telling you too? You have no conscience, do you?"

"None."

Ren lay in the snow, the cold burning him as surely as her saber had. He could see it in her eyes. Anger. Compassion. She turned and practically ran to the Falcon, Chewie following behind with a badly injured Finn in his arms.

She held her head with one hand and Finns with the other. Inside, she knew there was no redemption for Ben, but her aching head refused the fact. According to Leia, it had been Snoke that had turned Ben against everything. He had somehow tainted Ben's heart.

Rey blew out a pent up breath. Maybe she was just being stupid about the whole thing.

* * *

Leia smiled at Rey. She knew the girl had just returned from the arms of her lover. "Honey...I appreciate the fact that your trying to bring Ben back to the Light, but I at what cost? I don't want him back just to lose you. His love isn't worth it." Her heart broke even as she said the words, whether it was for Ben or Rey, she didn't know.

Rey shook her head vigorously. "No offense, General, but love is the last thing on my mind. We have fun together. That's it!" She pressed her fingertips into her temple. "You know, I just had this discussion with Ben. You two really are related."

Leia gave her a sad smile. "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing."

* * *

Kylo trailed his fingers across the scar on his cheek. At first, he had hated her for it, now he wasn't so sure. A lucky charm, maybe? He remembered the words Hux had muttered behind his back earlier. " _A slave is always grateful for anything given to them."_ Ren was still deciding on what to do with him.

Rey and Ben strode through the resistance hanger together. He was in awe of her. Back straight, chin up, she was acting as though she couldn't even hear the whispers. _I don't care if he turned, I don't trust him. Someone caught him and Pava together in a storage room. That's OK. Have you heard about her and Poe?_

She glanced at Ben out of the corner of her eye. He still walked as though he were expecting a blow to come out of nowhere. She twined her fingers with his. "I don't care what they say."

* * *

"I despise you!"

"Your lying to yourself."

There's nothing between us but sex!"

"Still lying."

Rey swung at Ben's face, her anger causing the intended blow to swing wildly. He caught her wrist gently and pulled her into a kiss. She didn't resist.

* * *

Happy tears coursed down Leia's face as she watched them dance at their wedding. _Rey was right. I had nothing to worry about._

The Bride sat beside her Mother-in-law. "Love is the last thing on your mind?" The General teased.

Rey shrugged. "I can't deny it. I love him."

* * *

 **Sorry! I know Iv been gone forever but life caught me! My son caught a bug in school and then generously gave it to the whole family. That week was Hell! Then I lost inspiration for writing. I took a month of reading AO3 and watching the movie three times to get my butt in gear. Anywho, can anyone guess the song?**


End file.
